


Starting Slow

by sottovocexo



Category: Free Rein (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Imagining Pin and Zoe have another conversation before he goes away to travel at the end of season two. While they officially get together at Nationals, Zoe wants to make it clear how she feels. Here she realizes how similar her loves are, how alike Pin and Raven are, and uses the lessons she’s learned along the way to do this right. From Zoe's POV.





	Starting Slow

There’s no place like England. Nothing like the time I've spent here. The friends I’ve made, the boys I’d met. Marcus was electricity, all sparks, like being swept into a storm. I wouldn’t take it back, but maybe I’d make a different choice. 

Without thinking, I’d gotten up before the sun to ride Raven. Without realizing, I’d found myself at the edge of Pin’s property. I watched him from afar, saw him silhouetted against the sunrise as he tended to Elvis. Without stopping, I hopped off Raven, pulled him alongside me as I walked up to Pin. He looked my way. 

He’s so much like Raven. Not just because he’s wild and wounded, but because he’s special. Different. Better than the rest. And our connection has mattered from the very beginning. In my time here, I've watched them both grow - in confidence and skill. They weren't afraid to tell me how they felt or when I was wrong. I hope Pin knew his value. They were both worth so much more than anyone could see. Than any royal bloodline could even show.

There was nothing like my bond with them. The ways they’d saved me. How could I ever thank Pin the boy, who found Raven as a foal, and Pin now, who looked after me and made Raven mine?

“You don’t seem yourself,” Pin said as I shivered in the morning cold. He turned to me, a protective hand on my arm. “Everything all right?”

I could chase down horse thieves, stare down rivals and tell off trainers. But here, telling Pin how I felt, was nothing like that. I was terrified.

“I came here to say something,” I said.

“What is it?” he asked, his eyes lingering, longing. 

It wasn't enough that we would just be together from now on. Not after the past couple of months. I wanted to make it up to him. I wanted to get it right. 

“I choose you, Pin,” I said, wishing the words came as easy as a canter. “In my own way, I have been choosing you all along. I just got a little confused." 

Without a second thought, he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me like we were back on the beach. Like we were different people. Like we were starting over. Like it hadn’t been too late after all. There was nothing like it. 

All this time, I’d been riding hard. Headfirst into my new life, falling fast for Pin. Chasing down thieves and dreams in the same way. So while I wanted to run into a relationship with as much energy as I had, I knew I needed to slow down. 

I broke apart from Pin, and I couldn’t help but smile as I looked into his eyes. He was mine too, and I’d never break him again. “Do you want to go for a walk?” I asked, slow and steady. 

“Not a ride?” he said, his smile gentle, his eyes easy.

“Not right now. Let’s take it easy. Just you and me.” I stroked Raven’s mane, stealing a glance up at Pin, his smile spreading ear to ear.

It’s fun to ride fast, but if there’s any lesson I’ve learned from training, it’s that no matter your connection, you need to start slow. Marcus taught me that. And if I wanted a strong foundation, I had to put the building blocks in place. That’s why I don’t regret it. Because I want it to work with Pin now. I’ve learned my lesson. 

“I’d like that,” he said, intertwining his fingers in mine. 

There’s nothing quite like the love of those who have been hurt. Nothing like the love they’ll show you when you love them back. There’s nobody like Raven and Pin.


End file.
